Such arrangements having a cover for a vehicle roof are known in many forms from the prior art. Typically, during an opening operation of a roof opening, a sliding drive member in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle is displaced toward the rear. In lateral regions of the cover, deployment means are provided in order to raise the cover before it is displaced further to the rear into an open position in order to release the roof opening.
In this instance, in order to raise or deploy the cover using the sliding drive member, there is displaced to the rear in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle a deployment rod which is coupled to the cover by means of a rear deployment lever in the rear region. Subsequently, when the cover has been deployed or raised to the maximum extent, in the event of a further displacement of the sliding member, the deployment rod is locked in the guide rail so that the deployment rod and also the rear deployment lever are locked in the position thereof.
As known from DE 102011015833 A1, in order to lock the deployment rod, there is used a complex locking mechanism which comprises a plurality of components. In particular it comprises filigree components and one or more resilient elements.
An object forming the basis of the invention is to describe an arrangement with a cover for a vehicle roof which is distinguished by a simple structural construction of a locking mechanism.